<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One more chance for the future by LunaKook05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368910">One more chance for the future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaKook05/pseuds/LunaKook05'>LunaKook05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anxiety, Character Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, TEPT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaKook05/pseuds/LunaKook05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A war has spread through the multiverse, worlds destroyed and heroes fallen. But there may be one last call, one last attempt to save the world, three heroines who are tired of seeing destruction and death set up a plan to fix their past mistakes and try to save everyone from imminent death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Carter Hall/Kendra Saunders, Cisco Ramon/Cindy Reynolds, Kara Danvers/Sara Lance, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(All rights reserved DC comics)</p>
<p>This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry for anything, please comment what you think and if you need any revision somewhere.<br/>Comments:<br/>1- The universe of Gotham City is on Earth 38<br/>2- Kara Danvers, Donna Troy, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon and Damian Wyane They arrived at almost the same time when they were children and are very close friends, practically brothers, how they met will be explained over the years. (kara still goes to the danvers)<br/>3- Bruce and Clarck became friends over the years even with their differences of opinion and the closeness of the two with kara also helped with this friendship.<br/>4- Kara is a little more daring and a little less naive than she is in the series<br/>5- Kara's pod was programmed to offer information about through a subliminal interface, so that, during the time necessary to transport Kara to Earth, she is educated and informed about what is coming and ready to carry out her mission to protect Kal-El, so she is very smart but chose to be a reporter for some reasons that will also be explained throughout history.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy, good reading !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>17 September 2042 - National City (Earth 38)</b>
</p><p>Fire, it was the only thing that Thea Dearden Queen recorded in the midst of the ruins of what was once a national city.  She was numb to see another friend-no, her family-giving her life to try to stop a war that never ended.  She was tired, she just couldn't take it anymore, all the pain, death and destruction, she just wanted it all to end, dying didn't seem like a bad idea, but it wasn't time yet, she had work to do, she owed it to those who left,  it was her obligation to continue fighting even if it led to her death, it was her obligation to continue trying to prevent the evil that caused all this, she could not give up, nor could she lose hope.</p><p> <em>Hope</em>, when that word came to mind, thea looked around to find her two friends, Kara Danvers and Sara Lance, in a state not unlike hers, covered in soot and dried blood and with the same look of pain and sadness  .</p><p> Kara was sitting on a rock in the rubble, hands on her knees, while she looked down, especially to see the silent tears that the girl shed for J'onn J'onzz, who sacrificed himself.  to destroy one of Darkseid's motherships.  Sara was beside kara with her right hand on her shoulder, with an empty look on her face, the more they knew what that look meant, it was the same she had on her face when she was lost in thought.</p><p> Thea approached, making a point of making a little noise as she walked, so as not to frighten the two girls who at times like these were always on guard;  when she got close, she put her left hand on the shoulder of the desolate kryptonian.  and she looked at Sara who met her eyes with a sparkle in her blue irises, which meant only one thing: it was time.</p><p> A plan had been in place for a few years now, one they wouldn't have put into practice unless everything had simply gone to hell, because the level of risk was too great.  The plan had been carefully analyzed and planned, taking into account all types of risks they could think of and it all came down to one thing, time travel.</p><p> They would return on October 8, 2014, the day Malcolm Merlyn drugged and manipulated the kill and succeeded, the particle accelerator has already exploded and the metahuman crisis was also happening, with the first known case being Clyde Mardon causing terror in the central city.  - or at least trying - and being stopped by Barry Allen, aka The Flash.</p><p> And most of the heroes or lookouts on Earth 38 either existed or was about to reveal themselves to the world.  As kara was about to make her supergirl debut in 2015, she already had some training thanks to Clark kent and Bruce wayne, Superman and Batman, who taught her how to control her powers and taught her some fighting techniques as she grew up  in case.  One day she decided to join the Hero clan or she could defend herself if something happened.  In addition to heroes such as Starfire, Raven, the dreamer, Beast Boy, aqualad, among other heroes who were discovered over the years and would join the eventual Justice League.</p><p> Thea, Kara and Sara looked at each other and silently got up and went to the waverider - or what was left of it - for one last trip that would change their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nosso trio do futuro faz sua grande entrada no passado.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like it.<br/>* I will try to post a new chapter every week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>October 8, 2014 - Star city.</strong>
</p>
<p>On the outskirts of star city in an abandoned shed, a time ship falling to pieces was parked, the big waverider had definitely seen better days as had its current occupants, Sara Lance, Kara Danvers and Thea Queen, who were about to do something worthy of the legends, destroy the timeline just to get it back on track.</p>
<p>Sara and Thea were very nervous about this particular mission, that had not been a year of either. 2014, one of the worst years of their lives, everything that could have gone wrong went wrong: Slade Wilson, the killer league, Thea being manipulated by Merlyn, Sara dying, laurel turning the canary into black, well everything.</p>
<p>Sara didn't really show, she often made jokes about her death and resurrection but the trauma hurt her more than people knew, especially with her bloodlust that gave signs from time to time always reminding her that the monster was still inside her.</p>
<p>Thea was the death of her mother, Malcolm, Roy, Sara. The youngest queen never told anyone but Laurel that she had begun to remember the night she was drugged and killed one of her friends, she remembered that night vividly, nightmares tormented her for months.</p>
<p>The two of them were sitting on the broken couch in the office, lost in their own thoughts as they waited for Kara to finish getting ready, after all they want to be discreet and three women dressed in super outfits might draw unwanted attention that they don't want.</p>
<p>Thea sighed with this thought and looked at the sara who stared at her with a look that said "spill.</p>
<p>"Do you think it'll work?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, I hope so, I'm more worried about Oliver believing us or not," he said with a sigh.</p>
<p>Thea had to laugh a little at that.<br/>
"Of course he'll believe it, I'm his little sister, he always trusts everything I say," the brunette joked.</p>
<p>"Really?" the blonde questioned with a raised eyebrow and ironic tone.</p>
<p>"No, we'll have to be very convincing to get through that hard, suspicious head of my brother" they both laughed a little.</p>
<p>A melancholy silence fell between them until they heard footsteps from afar, looked up and saw kara wearing a black turtleneck blouse, jeans and black boots, and a closed wine leather jacket that belonged to Donna Troy and her ever-present leaded glasses and half-blond hair.</p>
<p>"Are you guys ready?" asked the tallest blonde while she stopped at the door with her arms crossed.</p>
<p>"Yeah.'' Said Sara getting up and going to the blonde's side and taking her hand.</p>
<p>They both looked at thea who nodded saying "show the way."</p><hr/>
<p>Sara Lance watches her sister close the door to the roof access staircase and as she puts on her mask and heads to the edge.</p>
<p>A voice of darkness stopped her.</p>
<p>"Hello Sara" says someone speaking through a voice modulation device.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Sara asked scared, turning to see the person.</p>
<p> Because, a few feet away, Thea is there, wearing killer outfit, with a bow and a quiver full of arrows.  Her face is blank, as if she can't answer anything or anyone. </p>
<p>However, before the canary can move three arrows are shot in his direction, but the arrows never hit her, because a blonde with glasses was holding them with her bare hands.</p>
<p>And Thea is being knocked out from behind.</p>
<p>By themselves?</p>
<p>It was official, Sara was in shock and did not know what to do, she was paralyzed in place, trying to understand what was happening, while watching the blonde with glasses lifting an untidy thea in her arms with inhuman ease, she and another identical woman  herself and a very awake Thea beside her.</p>
<p>"Hello sara." said thea.</p>
<p>"Wrong choice of words thea, considering you were about to kill her after saying that same sentence," said the blonde with the glasses as she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"What?" was the only thing sara could say.</p>
<p>"Look, I know this must be confusing, so I'll make it simple, I'm you from the future," said the other  sara.</p>
<p>"What...but...no...what?" he said in complete shock and confusion.</p>
<p>Sara's heart was beating faster than it should have, the blonde forced herself to calm down, taking off her wig and mask and sitting on the edge of the building while slowly shaking her head from side to side and blinking.  1. Two.  Three times just to make sure she wasn’t seeing things.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and breathed deeply several times to stabilize her heart rate.</p>
<p>When she finally calmed down, she just looked at the threesome in front of her and said, "Explain yourselves."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Caphter III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The arrow team, find out about our visitors outside of time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Note: Kara, Sara and Thea of the future are written in italics, not to be confused with those of the past.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>October 8, 2014 - Star city.</strong>
</p><p>"Are you from the future?" he questioned carefully.</p><p>"Yes." said the blonde with the glasses.</p><p>"And why should I believe that? I've seen enough in my life to know that this could very well be some kind of trick," said the canary with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. <em>Kara</em> almost shuddered at that she knew that expression of skepticism on her healing face better than anyone.</p><p>"Sara, God that's weird, I know it may seem impossible, I've been there once, but believe me, it's not, we're really from the future and there's a reason we're here talking to you or in my case with myself. Look I really don't want to have to explain more than once, and we need the rest of the arrow team in this conversation," said <em>Sara</em>.</p><p>"We need a lot more than the arrow team in this conversation to be really honest," said <em>Thea</em>. "Besides, this is not the kind of subject to be discussed on a rooftop, considering you have eyes and ears everywhere these days.</p><p>Sara looked for a minute at the trio in front of her.</p><p>"Fine, but you better not really be lying," she said with narrow eyes, after all she didn't trust a person simply because she said it was you in the future, but Sarah usually followed her instincts and most of the time they were right, and something about her said that she should at least listen to what the trio in front of her had to say.</p><p>Sara had seen too many movies about time travel to know that time is too dangerous to move.</p><p>"I wish that was just a big lie, but unfortunately it's not," she said to queen with a lost look for a moment before she shook her head. "All right, first stop in the time tunnel, the archer's original cave." <em>Sara</em> and <em>Kara</em> just rolled their eyes with reference to the '60s series.</p>
<hr/><p>The four girls had to walk in the shadows to avoid drawing unwanted attention considering Kara still had a disagreed Thea in her arms, but after a good couple of hours of walking they managed to get to the old Queen Consolidate factoryd-present Verdant- without anyone noticing.</p><p>"You know, I missed that place," said Thea as soon as they walked through the nightclub doors that she had been responsible for managing for a long time.</p><p>"Me too," said <em>Sara</em>.</p><p>"Look before we talk to the others I think Sara should go first and explain the situation, we all know Oliver doesn't handle change very well," said <em>Kara</em> when she remembered the first conversation they had when they met at the invasion of the benders.</p><p>"All right, I'll talk to him and the others and explain the situation," said sara.</p><p>"In fact, you might want to call your father and sister for that, they're part of this mess, too," said <em>Thea</em>, sara narrowed her eyes when her family was mentioned, she had the feeling she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear. She went to the girl with the glasses she didn't know her name by now and took Thea in her arms and took her to the nightclub basement.</p>
<hr/><p>"Guys, a little help here, please?" he said as he walked down the stairs to the basement.</p><p>"Sara? Oh my God, what happened?" asked Felicity as she, Oliver, Diggle and Roy turned around. Oliver immediately went to take his sister in her arms and put her lying on the stretcher.<br/>
"What happened?" Oliver asked worried as he arrived if his sister was okay.</p><p>"She tried to kill me," said the blonde.</p><p>"What? What do you mean she tried to kill you? Sara doesn't make sense, this is Thea we're talking about." said Roy shocked by what the girl said.</p><p>"I know, look I don't know what happened to her, but I was talking to Laurel on the roof of a building, and when I was about to leave she shows up behind me like this," said Sara pointing to the league equipment Thea was wearing. "She pointed and shot, but, thea wasn't herself, she had a blank face and wasn't responding to anything like she was in a trance."</p><p>Everyone in the archer's cave was silent for a moment so they could absorb the information that Thea Queen of all people tried to kill someone.</p><p>"And there's one more thing," said the blonde breaking the silence.</p><p>"What's that?" Oliver questioned.</p><p>"Listen before you interrupt and start asking questions, okay?" the canary asked and everyone nodded to continue.</p><p>Sara took a deep breath before she dropped the bomb.</p><p>"Those arrows would have killed me and if not, the fall of the building would have, someone else appeared - a woman to be more precise - and held the arrows in the middle of the trajectory," he explained, Roy was about to interrupt her, but, he saw the look she gave him and shut up. "I was in shock at the whole situation and I was paralyzed in place, and suddenly someone hit thea from behind."</p><p>"Do you remember who the person was?" Oliver asked calmly, but the frown on his face said he was anything but calm.</p><p>"Yes," answered the blonde. "Believe it or not, but she did it herself."</p><p>"What?" asked diggle and roy confused and shocked by what the blonde in black had just said.</p><p>"Wait, like thea." Felicity pointed to a girl lying on a stretcher and then to a heal. "Who was shooting at you, knocked herself out? Sarah, that doesn't make any sense."</p><p>"I know it's cool!" answered the canary with a sigh. "I didn't understand what happened either, until the other Thea explained."</p><p>"And what did she say?" Oliver questioned even though he thought the whole thing was absurd, but he had already seen many strange things in the five years he had been away and the fact that only an hour ago he had seen Barry Allen run faster than the speed of light to know that anything was possible.<br/>
"Besides the blonde woman and thea, there was one more person with them, me." As soon as healed, they all looked up in surprise. "They said they were from the future."</p><p>"What?" They all asked together.</p><p>"That's crazy heal, and we've seen a lot of crazy things, but time travel?" he said diggle rubbing his hands in his face.</p><p>"Sara, are you sure about this? Didn't you just hear it wrong, you said yourself you were in shock," asked Oliver.</p><p>Felicity and Roy were still too shocked to say anything.</p><p>"They're up there, see if you doubt yourselves," the blonde said in frustration.</p><p>Oliver looked at the healing for a long moment before he went upstairs with everyone else just behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it, please leave your opinions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Presentations and discoveries are made</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like today's chapter. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>October 8, 2014 - Star city.</strong>
</p><p>Oliver Queen believed he had seen it all after Queen's Gambit sank, Lian Yu, Hong Kong, Russia, John Constantine, Merlyn, The League of Assassins, Mirakuru soldiers, a man who spends nine months in how and wakes up being able to run faster than the speed of light.</p><p>But time travel? Oliver may not know anything about science, but that was the kind of thing to see to believe.</p><p>And even though seeing it was hard to believe, he was standing a few feet away from the bar, where there was a blonde in a jacket and glasses sitting on one of the high seats and another blonde in a black overcoat and a gray turtleneck blouse with the same healed face standing next to her with her left arm on her shoulders, and behind the bar is a brunette wearing a black leather jacket under a blouse of the same color, hair a little below the shoulders identical to Thea just older.</p><p>Oliver looked at the others behind him to see the same surprised expression on their faces, he looked at the heal that's next to a Felicity with a fallen chin and looking at him with a look from me told you.</p><p>The trio was talking about something at low volume when Oliver piggled, they looked at him a little scared, even Kara with her super hearing.</p><p>Oliver and the others approached the three who hadn't left the positions they were in, they just waited for Archer to start questioning them.</p><p>"Who are you?" asked the city watchman.</p><p>"It's really me ollie, Thea," said the brunette trying to hold back her tears as soon as she saw her brother. "The healer you already know, and this here is Kara Danvers."</p><p>"You can't really think we're going to believe that," said oliver in search of information to prove whether or not this whole mess was true.</p><p>"If you really are from the future prove it," said felicity.</p><p>"We might as well show you the waverider, but she's not in a very good state right now for any kind of sightseeing," <em>Sara</em> joked.</p><p>"When I was 9 you ollie took the blame for me for breaking one of Mom's favorite vases after I bumped into him while running around the house, because I knew she'd be really mad because she was running even after she clearly told me not to run inside, no one but the two of us knew that, we took an oath of pinkie that we would never tell anyone about the unfortunate accident," said Thea looking deep into her older brother's eyes, whom she missed so much.</p><p>Oliver looked up at Thea with wide-eyed eyes, absolutely nobody knew about the pot incident, not even Tommy who was always with Oliver knew.</p><p>"Okay,all right,when are you guys from? And why did you come all the way this year?" asked the blond.</p><p>"We'll need a few more people in this conversation to avoid having to repeat the same story over and over again,and we'd rather not have to do that," <em>Kara</em> said with a sore look on her face.</p><p>"Who?" asked diggle who was still in silence until now a little shocked by the turn of events that have happened in the last 15 minutes.</p><p>"Quentin and Laurel, Barry allen, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Joe and Iris West." said <em>Kara</em> as she got up.</p><p>"Why them?" asked Roy with a frown and arms crossed.</p><p>"They're important to the future." <em>Thea</em> said with a seriousness that surprised even oliver with his sister's behavior. "We'll need all the help we can get, the threat that's coming is not like anything you've ever faced or will ever face, it's worse."</p><p>"Do you trust these people?" asked Oliver even though Laurel and Barry already knew he was the green archer and Quentin was just a matter of time. He realized it was a really important threat and there was a lot at stake and if to end it he needed to tell some people about his identity as an archer, then that's what he would do.</p><p>"Yes, and in our timeline you did, too," said <em>Sara</em>.</p><p>"Call them all," said the archer.</p><p>"Actually, I'll get them," said <em>Kara</em>. "I kind of have super speed."</p><p>"Do you have powers?" asked Felicity animatedly.</p><p>"Ah! You have no idea." said <em>Thea</em> with a smile of knowledge on his face. "The supergirl here is like one of the most powerful women on the planet."</p><p>"supergirl?" questioned diggle and roy at the same time.</p><p><em>Kara</em> began to get seriously embarrassed and blushed with all attention to herself, <em>Sara</em> was holding the smile on her face when she put her hand on the underside of her wife's back, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by people in the past.</p><p>"Yes, that's what the people where I come from called me," said <em>kara</em> with her slightly red cheeks.</p><p>"Why super?" He asked diggle.</p><p>The question made <em>Kara</em> laugh, making everyone from the past look at her in confusion, <em>Thea</em> and <em>Sara</em> smiled at his question.</p><p>"You know Diggle when we met, you asked me the same question, unfortunately I won't be able to give you the same answer, since we're inside a club, so I'll just say you'll find out eventually," said the girl with a secret smile before speeding out leaving a lot of surprised faces.</p>
<hr/><p>Before everyone in the green realized Quentin and Laurel were already at the club, more kara had already left again.</p><p>Father and daughter were scared about what was going on and how they got there until Oliver and Heal went to them and pulled them away from the crowd to explain the situation.</p><p>"What was that?" Quentin asked immediately.</p><p>"Look, Captain Lance, before we start explaining how you got here, you need to know something," said oliver sighed heavily. "I am the archer."</p><p>"I know." Quentin said quietly surprising the three of them in front of him.</p><p>"How did you-" Laurel started just to be interrupted by her father.</p><p>"How silly you think I am, Oliver queen comes back to town after five years and the hood appears, Oliver Queen comes back to town after the destruction of the Glades and the archer appears, sara is the canary and she says she knows the watchman, besides, oliver you're not as subtle as you think you are," the captain said as if it were obvious.</p><p>The trio remained silent for a second before Oliver and Sara moved on with the subject of time travel.</p>
<hr/><p>"We have a little problem," <em>Thea</em> said.</p><p>"What's that?" asked Roy.</p><p>"We need to wake up my past version and bring it to this conversation," said the girl with her hand in her jacket pockets.</p><p>"And how do you intend to do that? You knocked her out," said Felicity.</p><p>"With this." said <em>Sara</em> taking out of her pocket a syringe that had a bright blue liquid in it.</p><p>"And what exactly does that do?" asked Diggle.</p><p>"My doppelganger downstairs was injected with the manipulative drug, it will clean her bloodstream of any toxin or substance that shouldn't be there and to wake her up, a slap will do," said queen.</p><p>"All right, let's do it soon," said Roy, taking the syringe out of his healing hands and going with Felicity to the basement.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>October 8, 2014 - Central city.</strong>
</p><p>Meanwhile in Central City <em>Kara</em> had just arrived at Star Labs and picked up Cisco and Caitlin at high speed and took them to an alley on the other side of town with Barry running right behind.</p><p>He had just put the two scientists down when the speedster arrived.</p><p>"OH! MY GOD, WHAT WAS THAT AND WHO ARE YOU?" a very scared Cisco started gushing out questions one after the other.</p><p>"Look, we don't have it now, but I'm not the enemy, I came here for your help, my name is <em>Kara Danvers</em> and I'm not a meta-human." While looking at the caitlin that was about to open its mouth, it closed immediately.</p><p>"So what are you? And how do you know us?" asked Barry.</p><p>"First, long story and second, what do you know about time travel?" asked the blonde, making all three look at her in shock.</p><p>"No chance." she said, shaking her head from side to side in complete shock and maybe a little reverence.</p><p>"Impossible." said Barry with wide eyes.</p><p>"Right, this coming from a man who was struck by lightning woke up nine months later being able to run faster than the speed of light," said the blonde with a sarcasm.</p><p>"If you're the one from the future prove it," said caitlin.</p><p>"Your mother was murdered when you were a child by a man in yellow, and the blame was unjustly placed on your father. He was taken by Joe West, and you, Barry, dedicated your life to proving your father's innocence. The name of the man in the rays is Eobard Thawne, or as he's called the reverse flash," <em>Kara</em> said as he looked at Barry, who looked at her a little scared.</p><p>"The reverse flash? Do you know it? Where is he?" Barry asked after he took off the mask he was wearing and had the look of a little boy who had lost everything too soon.</p><p>"It's called the reverse flash because it's your reverse, Barry, the reservoir of the flash, and yes, I've had the displeasure of meeting the asshole, and Barry will tell you everything you want to know about him and everything else you want to know about the future, but not now, a threat is coming and the fate of the world is in your hands and that of a few more heroes you'll soon meet," <em>Kara</em> said with a serious and sincere look on her face.</p><p>"Isn't messing with the timeline dangerous?" asked snow with concern.</p><p>"Extremely, that's why me and my friends who came with me chose time travel as our emergency plan," she replied. "So what do you say to a scarlet sprinter you and your friends will trust me?" he asked, stretching out his right hand.</p><p>Barry, Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other as if they were having a quiet conversation until the sprinter approached the blonde and shook her hand.</p><p>"You can count on us," said the brunette as he squeezed the supergirl's hand with a certain reluctance yet. "You have quite a grip."</p><p>"Yes, everyone says that." said <em>Kara</em> with a little smile.</p><p>"Shouldn't we get Dr. Wells for this?" questioned Cisco after a while.</p><p>"No, and I'll explain later why, we should get two more people before we go to Star City where the arrow team is waiting for us," answered the blonde, confused as to why the woman in front of her didn't want Wells for this, but she said she'd explain so they decided not to ask any more.</p><p>"Who are the other two people?" asked Caitlin.</p><p>"Joe and Iris West."</p><p>"WHAT?" The sprinter yelled. "No... but... what... why them?" He stuttered.</p><p>"They're a part of that too, having them is extremely important for the future," Kara said softly trying to calm the sprinter.</p><p>Barry took a deep breath trying to calm himself and picked up the phone and typed something before he put it in his ear.</p><p>"Hello? Joe, it's me, Barry, yeah it's okay, you, me and iris need to talk, can you meet me at home? Like now? I'll get the iris, it's okay, we'll see you in a bit," said Barry, hanging up the phone. "Okay, he'll meet me at home, I'll tell them everything, could you come with me for this?"</p><p>"Sure, Barry, you're definitely gonna need some help," Caitlin said when she put a hand on her friend's shoulder and a tired expression on her face.</p><p>"All right, we need to move soon, everybody ready?" <em>Kara</em> asked.</p><p>As soon as everyone agreed, Barry grabbed caitlin and <em>kara</em> grabbed some shellfish and ran to the West for a long talk with joe and iris.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capther V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Started explanations to people from the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The conversation with Joe and Iris was more complicated than <em>Kara</em> thought it would be, Iris was upset that Barry hadn't told her about his powers and Joe had broken his promise not to tell her.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Kara</em>, Caitlin and Cisco had given privacy to the family, so they waited outside while Barry told them everything, and occasionally they could hear voices turning up the volume, and of course, super hearing wasn't much help in that case, but after an hour the family left the house calmer and accepted to hear what she had to say.<br/>
<br/>
When they arrived in the green everyone was talking in small groups about god knows what.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Kara </em>looked for her friends and saw Thea talking to herself in a far corner and seemed to be giving her the lecture of her life, Kara is sure she heard the word Merlyn being spoken after a curse.<br/>
<br/>
She found <em>Sara</em> talking Quentin and laurel. <em>Laurel, Kara </em>knew that it was still a delicate matter for Sara, and she saw that her wife seemed a little uncomfortable even if nobody noticed.<br/>
<br/>
So she went to help Sara while the citizens of central city went to talk with Oliver.<br/>
<br/>
"Um...excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but Sara, can we talk?" asked the super wave rider who almost sighed with relief.<br/>
<br/>
"Of course," she answered.<br/>
<br/>
"By the way, I'm sorry for the scare earlier bringing you here like this," <em>Kara</em> said to Quentin and Laurel.<br/>
<br/>
"It's okay, Ollie has explained everything to us, plus a warning next time would be nice," Laurel said with a little smile and a look of knowledge while looking at Kara.<br/>
<br/>
"Noted" replied Kara.</p><p>"By the way we haven't been properly introduced, Laurel Lance and this is my father Quentin Lance," said the older bidder as she extended her hand.<br/>
<br/>
"Kara Danvers." she answered, accepting the length before saying goodbye and going with <em>Sara </em>to a corner far away from everyone's eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Kara</em> hugged her wife as soon as they stopped.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you okay, honey?" asked <em>Kara </em>in <em>Sara's</em> ear.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, it's just that I didn't think it would be so painful to see my sister alive after all this time," answered the white canary after she left.<br/>
<br/>
"Do you know that I am always here for you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, I know, and thank you for that," she said, pulling the girl for a quick kiss. "Now let's go before something happens."</p>
<hr/><p>"It's ok, we're all here now," said Oliver with arms crossed when the two blondes approached the group.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, first we have to clarify some things," said <em><strong>Sara</strong></em>. "First keep an open mind, see time travel is not even half of the things that seem impossible, but are very real.<br/>
<br/>
"Have you ever heard of the theory of multi verse or life outside the earth?" asked the blonde.<br/>
<br/>
"What?" Cisco and Felicity said at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you telling us that other lands and extraterrestrial life really exist?" asked Cisco animatedly as if Christmas had come early.</p><p>"Yes, see I'm from another earth, one just like this one at the same time, my land and your land vibrate at different frequencies, so if you run fast enough or have the power to open gaps, you can break the dimensional barrier," said <em>Kara</em>.<br/>
<br/>
"If you're from another universe like you came to ours?" asked the curious diggle.<br/>
<br/>
"Because of Barry. The blonde answered, at the same time everyone looked at the flash as if they were questioning what it did.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't look at me, they're from the future," defended the brunette with his hands up in surrender.<br/>
<br/>
"Barry next year was supposed to break the dimensional barrier while testing his speed, he got stuck on my land and helped me solve some problems, so the day after his arrival we found a way to send him back to this one. We bet a race and I pushed him through the gap, and the next year he came back to my land with a Cisco asking for my help with a problem you were dealing with, that's the same day I met the arrow team and the legends," clarified <em>Kara</em>.<br/>
<br/>
"What are the legends?" asked Sara.<br/>
<br/>
"Of course from everyone in the room it would be you who would ask this question," said <em>Thea</em> with an ironic tone while looking at <em>Sara</em> who just turned her eyes to her friend.<br/>
<br/>
"Legends are a team of heroes and villains who protect the timeline," said <em>Sara</em>. "The wave rider who is a time ship that takes us anywhere in space-time, and she's the one who brought us here."<br/>
<br/>
"A time traveling, meta human, multiverse team, is there anymore that you want to surprise us?" asked Joe still shocked by all this.<br/>
<br/>
"Actually, yes, we have a few more things, for example, I'm also an alien," said <em>Kara</em> as if it was the most normal thing in the world, what on her earth it was.<br/>
<br/>
"What?" everyone in the past shouted.<br/>
<br/>
"You're an alien, but you seem normal, I always thought aliens would be, I don't know, stranger, no offense," said Roy shocked.<br/>
<br/>
"No take, but some aliens are really different, some are green, some are like giant insects, it depends a lot on the species, my species would classify as Kryptonian," said <em>Kara</em>. "The Kryptonians were a humanoid race native to the planet Krypton, who died many years ago. In short, Kryptonians are basically identical to human beings, except that they are a little taller, heavier, with denser skin and have more muscular bodies, that considering only their external physical complexion, our eyes, skin and hair could be of any color found on Earth. But our DNA is different from yours".<br/>
<br/>
Everyone in the past was shocked with all the information they have just received.<br/>
<br/>
"Wow" was all that Roy could answer back.<br/>
<br/>
"Now that we have clarified some important information, let's start explaining why we are here, starting with what happened on the roof a few hours ago," said Thea.<br/>
<br/>
"Great idea, I really wanted to know what happened to my sister," said Oliver with a little frown as he remembered what he had said earlier.<br/>
<br/>
"I have two words for you, little brother, Malcolm Merlyn," answered<em> Thea.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capther VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Travelers tell all Star City events.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, sorry for the delay in posting the chapter but I did not have much time, because of school and everything else. More here we are, I will try to post a new chapter soon.</p>
<p>Good Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What did Merlyn do this time?" asked Oliver sighed.</p>
<p>"You should know that I spent a lot of time with Malcolm in these months that I was in Corto Maltese," began <em>Thea</em> preparing himself for his brother's reproachful face. "He trained me in combat.</p>
<p>"God" said Oliver closing his eyes with and massaging his temples, he had decided not to say what he was really thinking at the moment because he had the feeling that Merlyn teaching his little sister to fight was just the tip of the iceberg.</p>
<p>"He taught me many things he learned in his time in the league, but of course my father had other plans, he never does anything without second intentions". Said the time traveler.</p>
<p>"I'm an idiot." Said Thea with her hands on her face. "I can't believe I trusted that bastard, how could I not have realized he was manipulating me this whole time?" She asked herself.</p>
<p>"Look Thea wasn't your fault, you were very confused at the time, your life was crazy, you had found out about the lies your family was hiding from you, you trusted him, and if it's to be really honest, Merlyn lied, manipulated you, betrayed you, but he really loves you, that psychotic way he loves you more". Said<em> Sara</em>.</p>
<p>"She's right, my father, your father he really cares about you just like he also cared about Tommy, but when Rebecca died a part of him went with her, the league taught him to hide his feelings very well and now he got lost in the dark hole which is his life". Said <em>Thea.</em></p>
<p>"But believe me, that wasn't the worst thing he did." Said the younger queen.</p>
<p>"It has to do with why I went back to starling city, the league sent me on a mission to travel Merlyn, when he forged his own death and revealed that he was alive for Moira after discovering he was Thea's biological father, he sought redemption with her." <em>Sara</em> continues the story. "Instead, Moira revealed to the League of Assassins that Malcolm was alive, forcing him to flee. However, he managed to take Thea in after Moira's death, and teach her to fight. But in a move to erase his blood debt, Malcolm drugged Thea to kill me".</p>
<p>"What?" asked Thea weakly, she couldn't believe it, she knew that Merlyn was no good anymore going down so low, drugging her own daughter to kill someone with her considered the family was insane.</p>
<p>"I can't believe it." Oliver said when he leaned back in the chair, saying he was angry was a euphemism now he was starting to regret not having killed the bastard when he had the chance.</p>
<p>Sara didn't know how to digest the situation, she was a mixture of emotions which she didn't know how to handle now, not now at least, she decided to keep listening to what time travelers had to say before letting herself collapse.</p>
<p>Sara came out of her thoughts when felicity who was quiet until now decided to talk.</p>
<p>"But he didn't get what he wanted right, I mean you're here now alive, even before you interfere in the timeline". Said the blonde still shocked with everything, and very afraid of what should come next in history.</p>
<p>"Not exactly." She said she'd heal uncomfortably while moving in her chair.</p>
<p><em>Kara</em> seeing that she was nervous took her hand, she knew that her resurrection was a delicate matter for her, she talked about it and even made jokes, but it was still one of the things that tormented her during her sleep." He really got what he wanted, he killed me." He revealed the canary.</p>
<p>Nobody in the room could say anything too shocked to say anything.</p>
<p>Quentin and Laurel couldn't believe they had just healed back and now that.</p>
<p>"No, no, no, but-t you're here, with-you-, I killed me and-" Thea was so shocked at what she had done that she could do nothing but cry.</p>
<p>Oliver seeing the state his sister was in, knelt down in front of her and hugged her as she sobbed on his shoulder how foolish she had been to trust Merlyn.</p>
<p>When Thea finally calmed down the look she had sent Oliver was enough for him to know she was okay, she turned to Sara, to the (two) Sara about to apologize, when Sara from the present had stood up and stood beside her and interrupted her with a hug.</p>
<p>"Thea if you're about to apologize, don't waste your time what happened, what should happen wasn't your fault, the culprit is called Malcolm Merlyn". Said the blonde while hugging the youngest with strength. "It's not your fault, understand?"</p>
<p>Thea just nodded while she was getting rid of the hug.</p>
<p>"It's okay, I think we should keep going." Said Thea as she wiped her tears.</p>
<p>"All right, Sara if Merlyn killed you, how are you alive?" asked Oliver as he returned to the chair he was sitting in.</p>
<p>Everyone turned to <em>Sara</em>, waiting for her to answer the question that was on everyone's mind.</p>
<p>"When I fell from the building, Laurel had just arrived at the first floor heard a loud noise and saw me falling, when she came close she was already dead, she brought me here to the archer's cave and well they buried me in my empty tomb." <em>Sara</em>  answered. "A year later, Laurel and Thea used the Lazarus Well to resurrect me.</p>
<p>"Hm... What is the Lazarus Well and why did I use it to bring my sister back?" asked Laurel.</p>
<p>"The well is known as the Fountain of Youth, is a reservoir of regenerative water that allows the user to heal from any wounds, or even prevent aging to some extent. The only known pool is owned by Ra's al Ghul and is located inside a chamber in Nanda Parbat. However, Merlyn discovered the existence of three other wells". Replied <em>Sara</em>.</p>
<p>"Three other wells?" Sara asked scared by this revelation, she knew what Ra's al Ghul would do for this information, he would kill as many people as necessary to have exclusive possession of the pools.</p>
<p>"Hard to say." replied <em>Sara.</em> "I don't believe you know. Nyssa destroyed the well, preventing Merlyn from using it. After this loss, he entered a deep research to discover more about water, forming The Thanatos Guild and with their help he discovered the existence of the other three swimming pools spread around the world".</p>
<p>"What is The Thanatos Guild? He asked diggle that he was silent until now.</p>
<p>"The Thanatos Guild was a dissident group of League killers." replied <em>Thea</em>.</p>
<p>"Has your resurrection had any side effects, Sara? I know that resurrection at the well is something that as far as I know has never been done before," Oliver asked.</p>
<p>"It has." He answered the blonde.</p>
<p>"And what was that?" asked Quentin worried about his youngest daughter.</p>
<p>"Look, Lazarus Well can slow down a person's aging by allowing them to maintain their health, physical ability, and youthful appearance throughout their use, and it also allows them to extend their life span for at least hundreds of years." It began. "Improved physical conditioning, the use of water also increases an individual's physical abilities to superhuman levels, however, this effect seems temporary. Water can also instantly heal all the user's previous wounds without persistent signs; for which it can also restore someone who is close to death. Unfortunately, with the resurrection it is different the water from the well brings only the body, while the soul remains separated from the body. This leaves the resurrected person an irrationally aggressive animal, prone to violence and death those who were resurrected at the Lazarus Will call it blood-thirst".</p>
<p>"So you were basically a body without a soul?" asked Roy.</p>
<p>"Yes." <em>Sara</em> simply said.</p>
<p>"And to get Sara's soul back, Oliver called an old friend John Constantine he's an exorcist, demonologist and sorcerer, asked him to come here and help him get Sara's soul back. John said that Sara needed a soul restoration and explained that the ritual would transport them to the "other side," where Sara's soul was trapped, and would transport himself, Oliver and Laurel there". Said <em>Thea</em>.</p>
<p>"My God!" Said Quentin as he held his daughter's hand tightly to make sure she was still there.</p>
<p>"And in the time between Sarah's death and her resurrection much happened Starling City turned to hell, Nyssa appeared wanting revenge for Sarah's death, Laurel was totally lost, the league of killers appeared wanting to recruit Oliver in every way possible, Ray Palmer becoming a superhero, he's having a fake death, Starling City being renamed Star City in honor of him saving the city from an Alpha-Omega virus, Damien Darhk the following year, Adrian Chase also known as Prometheus, Ricardo Diaz, this without counting the small problems on the way. ” Said <em>Thea</em>.</p>
<p>"Not to mention Central city chaos, with some meta-humans who decided to cause terror in the city." I keep digressing the brunette.</p>
<p>"Thea, did you say that laurel lost what happened to her?" Sara interrupted worried after she heard that she had gotten lost, worried that her sister had gone back to drinking or worse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I said up there, sometimes I run out of time to write so I wanted to know if anyone would like to be my co-creator, if yes just answer the comments.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capther VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, this chapter was short because I'm kind of having a block every time I try to write it and now I'm at the end of the last semester of school and I'm with a lot of work to do so I'm sorry for the delay in launching the chapter. But here we are, I don't know when I'll post again but it will be soon, please see the final notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The good... is-is-... is-is-so..." <em>Thea</em> stuttered, Thea knew that Laurel entering for vigilantism and Laurel's death was a delicate matter they intended to wait longer before releasing a bomb like this in their past versions, <em>Thea</em> did the only thing she thought at the time, looked at Sara who sighed.</p>
<p>"Look after I died Laurel broke, she was totally lost blinded by revenge wanting at all costs to find out who had killed me" <em>Sara</em> started "Oliver promised Laurel that he would find the killer, more Laurel tried to find the answers alone and almost killed someone, just didn't do because Oliver took the bullets from the gun".</p>
<p><em>Sara</em> stopped to see the reaction of the others who were speechless her father was so white that Sara thought he would faint, but she knew that what could make her old father have a thing would be the bomb she would release now.</p>
<p>"After that Laurel and Oliver talked, and she managed to stand up a little more was another thing that made her deal a little better with the situation" <em>Thea</em> continued in Sara's place "was the inspiration she had to continue the legacy of the canary, she asked Oliver to train her, but he refused her she ended up receiving hand-to-hand combat training with a guy named Ted Grant, becoming a close friend of Nyssa who helped her and protected her when she needed it. She joined the Archer Team. After Oliver found out and he started training her properly. Everyone in Star City called her a black canary".</p>
<p>"I don't even know what to say." Said Quentin leaning against the chair and looking at the space lost in thought.</p>
<p>"Honestly, neither do I." Laurel said, a little stunned by what her future version did, more secretly anxious to know if it would happen, Laurel would be lying if she said she never thought about doing justice outside the courts, she liked the adrenaline that came with the feeling most always left the matter there.</p>
<p>"Okay, so in order to get rid of the tension, how about a break?" <em>Kara</em> asked.</p>
<p>"I think it's a good one." <em>Sara</em> said, and everyone agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I said up there, sometimes I run out of time to write, so I wanted to know if anyone would like to be my co-creator, if so, just answer the comments.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capther VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, chapter eight finally came out, I had an inspiring light today and managed to write, I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little by little they all separated into groups and talked about what had been discovered. </p>
<p>The Lance family was talking a few meters from the bar in the verdant where Oliver, Barry, Joe, Diggle, Roy, Thea and Iris were talking about what they had discovered from the travelers until now. Felicity, Caitlin and Cisco in a separate group discussing aliens, parallel dimensions and time travel. </p>
<p><em>Kara</em>, <em>Sara</em> and <em>Thea</em> were talking in a far corner of the bar. Thea was sitting on a bench behind the counter with Kara and Sara sitting in front of him. </p>
<p>"Kara, I know you're a genius, but are you sure this is going to work? He asked <em>Thea</em> while watching her friend enter a series of codes on her cell phone. </p>
<p><br/>"Yes I do, and no one else is going to notice me, I'm just logging on to the National City network and I have the password to all the monitoring systems to go unnoticed without Barbara or my 2014 version noticing". Said <em>Kara</em> focused on circumventing the dimensional barrier between Earth 1 and Earth 38 and the firewalls. </p>
<p>"Do you know that when the Barbara finds out that you've circumvented the security system she loves so much, there's a high probability she'll kill you, especially if you make a mistake?" Asked <em>Sara</em> knowing how her redheaded friend always got when someone messed with her baby, Oracle the system there, which she created based on Kryptonian artificial intelligence schemes.</p>
<p><em>Kara</em> trembled visibly, she and Barbara were friends since they were thirteen, they were best friends, practically sisters, so she knew that getting on the bad side of her friend was not cool, Damian's broken nose and Dick's purple eye - her other best friends - which she gave for a prank that went wrong in every sense of the word, is a great example of that.</p>
<p>They remained silent for a minute until <em>Thea</em> spoke again. </p>
<p>"I'm hungry." Said the brunette picking up her cell phone. </p>
<p>"What are you going to do?" Sara asked. </p>
<p>"I'm going to order a pizza, do you want some?" asked the youngest. </p>
<p>"I'll eat whatever she asks for," answered Sara. </p>
<p>"I'll have five margheritas and a Hawaiian." Kara said with a smile when thinking about pizza, but without losing the rhythm on her cell phone.</p>
<p> "Okay, but only five Kara you've ever been better than that." It provoked Thea. </p>
<p>"Ha-Ha-Ha." Said the sarcastic Kryptonian without taking her eyes off the cell phone. </p>
<p>"Hey guys." Shouted Thea from behind the bar counter, ignoring Kara's face. </p>
<p>"Did something happen, Speedy?" Asked Oliver as everyone approached to find out what the scream was about. </p>
<p><br/>"No, I'm ordering a pizza, I was wondering if you'd like it." He answered the brunette. </p>
<p>"Actually, a pizza would be nice." Said Barry with a dreamy look on his face. </p>
<p>Sara shook her funny head with the sprinter's appetite, which was just like her wife's. </p>
<p>"How many pepperoni and jalapeños will you have Bar?" asked Thea. </p>
<p>"Do you know the taste of his favorite pizzas?" Asked Iris surprise. </p>
<p>"I'm from the future, I know the taste of pizza everyone here likes." replied Thea. </p>
<p>"So Barry?" </p>
<p>"I'll have ten pepperoni pizzas and two jalapeños." The sprinter answered making all of them from Star City, who didn't know the amount of calories he needs in order to keep running without passing out. </p>
<p>"I have super metabolism I need to ingest large amounts of food". He answered the silent question of others who nodded in understanding. </p>
<p>"All right, I'll go outside and be right back." Said <em>Thea</em> going out. </p>
<p>"What is she doing?" asked Roy as he noticed <em>Kara's</em> concentration on the phone.</p>
<p>"She is trying to racketeer an application created by the tech team in the future, which serves as the social networks of superheroes and Skype between dimensions this kind of thing". Replied <em>Sara</em>.</p>
<p><br/>"Social network of superheroes?/Skype dimensional?" asked animated Felicity and Cisco at the same time.</p>
<p>"They who programmed?" asked Caitlin pointing to the two who were arguing among themselves.</p>
<p>"They and a few other people you haven't met yet." He answered the canary.</p>
<p>"More because she's trying to racketeer this app?" asked Oliver.</p>
<p>"I'm trying to get into the National City network but I need to break the dimensional barrier to break into the firewall of another land without being noticed by my family who monitors this kind of invasion through our personal satellite." Answered<em> Kara</em>.</p>
<p>"Why can't your family know that you're invading the city's system?" asked Diggle.</p>
<p>"Because they're too paranoid, especially when it comes to family security, they need to find out about us and about the change we're making in the timeline by Kara, otherwise things will explode and I say that literally". Replied <em>Sara</em>.</p>
<p>"I did it." Said <em>Kara</em> animatedly. "Now we can know what's happening on earth 38 and where I and others are." Said the blonde looking at<em> Sara</em>.</p>
<p>"Don't you know where you are today on your land yourself?" asked Quentin with a frown and arms crossed.</p>
<p>"No, there are many places I can be at a time like this on my land and some of them are too embarrassing and compromising." Answered the embarrassed blonde, <em>Kara</em> wouldn't lie different from what people usually think she was not naive and much less holy, she grew up with Damian Wayne and Donna Troy who are very proud to say that they managed to corrupt her successfully, she can be a little shy but a little of alcohol in the bloodstream wouldn't solve.</p>
<p>"So not saving kittens from trees." Joe joked about what made <em>Kara</em> make a face for part of the "kittens".</p>
<p>"Pythons, actually." Said the blonde. "Anyway, I won't become Supergirl for another year."</p>
<p>"Just out of curiosity, how does one lose a python in a tree?" Asked Barry genuinely curious.</p>
<p>"You'd be surprised." He answered the blonde dry.</p>
<p>And that's when Thea decided to come in.</p>
<p>"So what did I miss?" asked the brunette.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed today's chapter, I'm sorry if I have some kind of mistake.<br/>So I wanted to know if anyone would like to be my co-creator, if you want, just answer the comments.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!! leave your opinions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>